Just In Time
by animeobsession13
Summary: This story is a lemon. It's between Usagi and Misaki! (Sorry if my grammar is kind of awful :/) Usagi has been working hard on his novel for the past three days. Finally he finished and needs his fill of Misaki. Misaki is downstairs and had just put a cake in the oven. Will they have enough time before the cake burns?


Usagi looked up from his computer screen with tired eyes. He had been working on his new novel for three days straight since the dead-line was at midnight. Usagi let out a sigh as he finished the final sentence. He saved his work and stood up, stretching. 'I haven't seen Misaki in three days..' Usagi thought to himself as he tiredly grabbed Suzuki and opened the door to his office.

Misaki was in the kitchen baking a cake for no good reason, other than that he was bored. He heard a noise from upstairs and turned around. "Usagi-san?" Misaki called out.

"Misaki…" Usagi replied sluggishly as he walked down the hall and down the stairs. Misaki shook his head.

"Usagi.. You really need to start working earlier so you don't have to pull two all-nighters." He said as he poured the cake batter into the pan. Usagi waved off Misaki's comment and flopped down on the couch, holding Suzuki close to him. Misaki looked over at the man and put the pan into the oven. He made his way over to the couch across from Usagi and sat down.

"You finished everything?" Misaki asked as he crossed his legs. Usagi just gave a small nod and huffed out. He sat up and put Suzuki next to him.

"I need my fill of Misaki…" Usagi said as he started to stand up. Misaki immediately jumped up from his seat and held up his hands.

"Usagi-san! I have a cake in the oven!" Misaki said frantically. Usagi waved his hand and started to advance towards him. Misaki waved his hands. "I don't want it to burn!" Usagi continued to move towards Misaki.

"We will be done by the time the cake is done… We will even be down here…" He said as he reached out and grabbed Misaki's wrist, pulling him to his chest. Misaki squirmed under Usagi's touch.

"Usagi-san… No…" He breathed out. Usagi moved his hand from Misaki's waist to the front of his pants. He began to gently rub the area. "Ah… Baka Usagi…" Misaki moaned out quietly.

Usagi gave him a slight smirk. "You don't want this..?" He asked as he moved his head to Misaki's neck and gently bit it. Misaki let in a sharp breath and leaned his head back a little, exposing more of his neck. Usagi took this opportunity to kiss Misaki's neck, biting it gently from time to time.

"Usagi… Can we move to the couch… This is uncomfortable standing up…" Misaki said in almost a whisper. Usagi gave a slight nod and moved them over to the couch. He pushed Suzuki off the of the couch and then laid Misaki down, crawling on top of him. Misaki looked away, blushing. Usagi moved his hand under Misaki's chin and pulled their faces together. He kissed Misaki gently at first.

"Don't look away from me…" Usagi said as he leaned down once again and kissed Misaki again, this time a little rough. Misaki gave a small moan into the kiss.

"Mmph~" Misaki moaned. Usagi moaved his left hand down to the front of Misaki's pants and undid the button. He slowly pulled down the zipper and pushed his hands down just enough to expose the lump in his underwear. Usagi pulled away from Misaki's mouth and started to trail kisses along his jaw and down his covered chest. Misaki covered his face, his face blushing a bright red. Usagi lifted Misaki's shirt up and over his head. He moved his mouth over to Misaki's left nipple and licked it before he gently bit it.

Misaki let out a moan and covered his mouth. Usagi looked up at him. "No one can hear you… Only me…" He said before he turned his attention back to Misaki's nipple.

"Baka… That's the reason why I'm so embarrassed! Because it's you!" Misaki said in-between his fingers. Usagi gave him a small chuckle before he started to trail kisses down Misaki's bare chest again. He got to the top of Misaki's underwear and pulled them down until his member sprang out.

"Already hard…" Usagi said as he took hold of Misaki's member and licked the tip of it teasingly.

"Ah~… Usagi…" Misaki moaned out, arching his back a little. Usagi took Misaki's member and slowly put it in his mouth. He ran his tongue down the shaft and back up, swirling his tongue around the tip before repeating the process. Misaki bit his lip as he tried to hold back his moans of pleasure.

Usagi continued the same process for a little bit. He then stopped and stripped off Misaki's pants completely. Usagi moved his hand up to Misaki's mouth sticking out his middle and index finger. "Get them wet." Misaki gave him a small nod and took the two fingers into his mouth. He ran his tongue along them and in-between them. Usagi removed them from Misaki's mouth. He parted Misaki's legs and brought his two wet fingers to his entrance. Usagi slowly put them in Misaki. Misaki let out a gasp.

"U-usagi!" He cried out, covering his face right after.

"This will be quick… I just need to make sure you're ready." Usagi said as he moved his fingers slowly. Misaki clenched his teeth as Usagi continued on. Once Usagi thought Misaki was ready he removed his fingers. He then undid his pants and pulled them down just enough for his erection to spring out. "Are you ready?" Usagi asked as he positioned himself inbetween Misaki's legs. Misaki gave him a shy nod and covered his face with his arm. Usagi placed himself at Misaki's entrance and slowly pushed himself in.

Misaki arched his back as he felt Usagi enter him. "Ah-h! Usagi-san~" He moaned out. Usagi clenched his teeth and moved himself all the way in Misaki.

He moved his face by Misaki's ear and let out a deep breath. "You feel so good…" Misaki's face instantly blushed bright red.

"Ba-baka.. Don't say things like that…" He said as he covered his face. Usagi bit Misaki's earlobe lightly and started to move his hips slowly. He quickened his pace almost immediately. Misaki groaned out, "Usagi… Slow down… It hurts…" Usagi did as Misaki asked.

"I'm sorry… I'm getting carried away…" He said as he took a deep breath in. "I can't help myself…" Misaki gave him a small nod. Usagi moved his hips slowly again, gradually speeding them up as time passed on.

Usagi closed his eyes and breathed out, "Misaki, I'm close." Misaki bit his lip.

"I'm not…" He responded sighly. Usagi opened his eyes and looked at Misaki. He moved his right hand to Misaki's hardened member and wrapped his hand around it. Usagi began to stroke it in time with his thrusts.

"That should help," he said as he moved his hips and hand faster. Misaki nodded a little and then moaned out.

"Ah-h~… Now I am… Usagi… I'm…" He paused a second. "I'm going to cum…" Usgai nodded in agreement. He thrusted his hips into Misaki a couple more times before he moaned out his name and finished. Misaki felt the warm liquid enter him and released himself as well.

Usagi removed his hand from Misaki's member and licked the cum off of his hand. Misaki looked up at Usagi with utter disgust. "How can you do something so gross?!" He said shocked.

Usagi gave him a small shrug. "It's better than wiping it on the couch or on my clothing…" Misaki shook his head and then heard the oven beep. Usagi chuckled, "I told you we would be done in time…"

"Baka…" Misaki said as he pulled himself off of Usagi and went and grabbed his clothing quickly putting them on. Usagi stood up off the couch and pulled his pants up quickly. After buttoning and zipping them up he followed Misaki to the kitchen area. Usagi went up behind Misaki and wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you," he whispered into Misaki's ear. Misaki's face blushed a bright red.

"I know…" He said as he grabbed the cake from the oven.


End file.
